The addition of cellulose acetate fibers to paper is well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,856 to Litzinger contains an extrusion process for making cellulose acetate fibers for papermaking. The fibers are suitable for direct addition to conventional papermaking methods. Two related patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,047,862 and 4,460,647 by Keith, disclose a cellulose acetate fiber for use in paper applications which is produced by precipitation of cellulose acetate from a dope under high shear conditions. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,883 by Mehta, a decorative sheet is disclosed having 1 to 20 weight percent cellulose acetate fibers added to cellulose pulp and TiO.sub.2. Japanese Patent Nos. 52,096,208 and 52,096,231 to Shiyuuichi et al. are for another form of cellulose acetate fibers which are mixed with staple fibers for making into paper.
However, the amount of cellulose acetate fibers that can be added to paper without substantial linting during the printing process is typically below 10 weight percent, thus limiting the extent of thermoplastic properties to the paper. With binders the cellulose acetate fiber content may be doubled, however this technology is not desirous because of the expense and difficulty in processing binders.
Thus, there exists a need in the art to obtain a paper product with enhanced thermoplastic properties by the addition of greater quantities of cellulose acetate fibers which does not have the problems associated with linting and using binders.